


Dinner Date

by acrylicCuttlefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, NOT SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicCuttlefish/pseuds/acrylicCuttlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your character goes out for dinner on a date and become attracted to the waiter/waitress…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for English and some how got an A- enjoy. 
> 
> (It is short because we had a word limit sorry.)

You stand in line with Roxy fidgeting with the hem of your shirt, a simple button up, bright orange nothing too fancy. You don’t like fancy. This restaurant is too fancy. Roxy is wearing a fancy cocktail dress or something, a sort of purple and pink. Why where you even here in the first place, you don’t want to go on a date with Roxy she is like a sister to you. Oh yeah right she asked and your Bro said if you didn’t he would personally beat your ass. You hate your Bro sometimes.

You get an elbow to the side from Roxy, taking it as cue to look up and pay attention you do just that. Some guy is standing there, smiling in a really goofy way; you can see all his teeth. By the way he is dressed, (button up dress shirt, black pants, waist apron) you guess he must be your waiter for the evening.  
“Hello, I’m going to be your waiter for today, my name is Jake English,” English huh, just like his accent, “You can just call me Jake if you want though.”  
“Hi, I’m Roxy Lalonde,” Roxy beams, “and this is Dirk Strider.”  
“Sup.” Smooth Dirk real smooth.  
“Well let’s get you to your seats then,” He chuckles, and walks off, you follow behind him, well behind Roxy, but it’s the same thing.

“Here you go and your menus,” he grins pulling our chairs and handing us to menus.  
“Thanks Jakey,” she smiles turns to the page with the alcohol right off the bat, very Roxy of her.  
“No problem, would either of you two want to order a drink right now or leave it until you are ready to order your meal?”  
“We’ll order them right now Jake, and I will have glass of Cabernet.” Roxy replies instantly, while you stare at the cold drinks section of your own menu before choosing what you always do.  
“I’ll have an orange soda.”  
“Gee Dirk, you always have that, be more adventurous or something.” Roxy kicks you under the table, but you just shrug.  
“Nah,” you take your glasses off though, it’s probably polite or something. Your anime shades are awesome, much cooler than you Bro’s pilot shades anyway.  
“Golly! You have some pretty nifty eyes there Mister Strider, if you don’t mind me saying,” Jake gasped, mouth open and everything.  
“Runs in the family,” you smirk, since Striders never smile.  
“Nothing that interesting in my family, only greens and blues,” he pauses, “oh right drinks! So a Cabernet, and an orange soda right?”  
“Yup, that would be right Jakey,” Roxy laughs.  
“Alright then, I will be right back with them and your rolls,” Jake turned and walked off; you couldn’t help but watch after him.

“Your drinks and rolls have arrived!” Jake called happily.  
“Ah my hero!” Roxy throws her arms in the air and cheers.  
“Cabernet for Miss Lalonde and Orange Soda for Mister Strider,” he puts the drinks down in front of respectively and the bread in the middle. “So have you decided what you want?”  
“Woops, we completely forgot about that,” Roxy laughed loudly, some of the people on other tables look over.  
“Well just wave me over when you have decided,” Jake chuckles, “I’ll be just over there.”  
“Alrighty then, sorry ‘bout that,” Roxy laughs a little more and picks up her menu.  
“It’s fine,” he chuckles again and wanders off. 

You pick up your own menu and scan the contents, foods good but you decided to just go for the Chicken Parmigiana, you at least know what that is. You look up at Roxy who appears to be having a staring contest with the menu, a very intense staring contest. You look over to were Jake is standing, surrounded by a bunch of other waiters.  
“Oi, Dirky!” Roxy waves a hand in front of your face.  
“hmm?”  
“You looked like you were in a trance or something, anyway you ready to order?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool, I’ll wave Jakey back over then,” Roxy waves at Jake as soon as she stops talking, and Jake who must have been watching since he immediately trots over pen and pad in hand.  
“So you guy ready to order then?” He asks.  
“Yup, I’ll have the lasagne,” she pauses and waits for you to add your order.  
“I’ll have the Chicken Parmigiana.”  
“Alright then I’ll have them to you in a jiffy,” Jake smiles and trots off again.

“Enjoying your meal Dirky Dirk?” Roxy asks between mouthfuls, of her lasagne.  
“Yeah,” you reply it was a perfectly good meal; your thoughts are just… elsewhere at the moment.  
“Hmm, well okay then,” Roxy shrugs, “you just kinda seem all drifty, or something.”  
“Sorry,” dang not having your glasses on is an annoyance, people can actually see you.  
“Hmm.” She drops the subject and goes back to eating her own food, and you go back to yours, just glancing in a particular direction, whenever you think Roxy isn’t watching. But she probably notices it anyway. She seems to notice everything and will probably give you hell with teasing later, again a very Roxy thing to do.

“I’m done!” Roxy smiles and throws back her arms, “you done yet?”  
“I’ve been done for ages.”  
“Aw you should have said something, would have ate faster,” she grumbles.  
“Well it doesn’t matter now does it, no point in sulking.”  
“I suppose,” she wines and waves over in Jakes general direction.  
“I’m going to guess you guys want your bill now then?” he smiles.  
“Yup, that would be great Jakey.”  
“Alright I’ll go get it, be right back,” he turns and jogs off again, he probably shouldn’t be doing that in a restaurant, but no body probably actually cares. He’s just too damn nice and happy and cute to get annoyed at. He probably gets all the tips, all of them.

“Here you go,” he smiles on of them toothy grins again and put the bill on the table.  
“I’ll pay,” you say instantly, taking the bill from the centre of the table.  
“Ah how chivalrous,” Roxy gasps pretending to swoon, Jake laughs and hands you his pen. You fish your wallet out of you pocket and get the money out and lay it on the table. You then sign the bill in the fanciest damn writing you can muster. You pause and tap the table thinking over an idea for a second. Should I do it, yeah might as well. At the bottom of the page you sign your pesterchum name ‘timaeusTestified’ with a little note saying ‘message me - pesterchum,’ nothing all that interesting. You hand him the bill and the money, then stand up.  
“Shall we going then?” You ask.  
“I suppose we must,” Roxy stands as well, “thanks for waiting for us tonight Jake, you did a grand job.”  
“Huh or right sure, you’re welcome,” He stumbles over the words looking up from the bill, eh cute.  
“Yeah, thanks,” You add, “see you,” you turn and Roxy comes over to you.  
“See ya, have a good night Jakey,” Roxy giggles.  
“Yup, hope to see chaps again,” you don’t turn around but you bet he is doing one of the tooth grins again, you smirk your self and put your glasses on again before heading out the restaurant Roxy at your side.


End file.
